This invention relates to internal and external combustion engines of all types lubricated with vegetable-based lubricants. The engines utilize the lubricants to prevent metal-to-metal contact between multiple moving parts and/or moving and non-moving parts.
Traditionally, internal combustion engines have utilized petroleum-based lubricants. These lubricants are increasingly becoming an environmental problem because bacteria which metabolize these materials are not widely distributed in the environment.
Previously, animal and/or vegetable oils and waxes have been added to petroleum-based lubricants to enhance one or more properties of the lubricant. The lubricants of this invention, however, utilize vegetable-based oils and waxes as the primary lubricant with any coal or petroleum-based materials being present in small amounts as an additive(s). The new lubricants can also include commonly used, non-hydrocarbon additives, e.g., alkaline earth phenates, micronized nylon and silicones.
The engines of this invention are lubricated by vegetable-based lubricants including as primary components, a base oil, hydroxy fatty acids and vegetable and/or animal waxes.